Mario Party: Bowser's Attack
Mario Party: Bowser's Attack is a Mario Party game made by Fun Dimension. Like Super Paper Mario Kart, it was revealed in an interview about Kirby World. However, ''un''like SPMK, it had more info revealed. It's for the 3DS. Playable Characters Default Unlockable All unlockable characters are new, minus Kamek. * - Toady - Beat Story Mode once. * - Kamek - Beat Story Mode once. * - Goomba - Beat Story Mode twice.* * - Goomboss - Beat Story Mode twice. * - Hammer Bro. - Beat Story Mode thrice. * - Blooper - Beat Story Mode thrice. * - Bowser Jr. - Beat Story Mode four times.* * - Koopa Kid - Beat Story Mode four times.* * - Baby Peach - Beat Story Mode five times. * - Baby Mario - Beat Story Mode five times. (*) = Not playable in Party Adventure Other Baby Luigi appears in Story Mode. Depending on who you select, Baby Luigi will replace their Star Stamp. Recolors All characters have at least 1 recolor. This allows more then one person to play as them, which in turn allows you to put two Marios on one team. *Mario **Default **Fire Mario **Ice Mario **Classic *Luigi **Default **Fire Mario **Ice Mario **Classic *Peach **Default **Sportswear **Cyan (Rosalina) *Daisy **Default **Sportswear **Pirate (Captain Syrup) *Yoshi **Green (Default) **Yellow **Red **Blue **Cyan **Pink *Birdo **Pink + Red Bow (Default) **Pink **Red **Green *Toad **Red + Blue Coat (Default) **Red **Blue **Green **Yellow *Toadette **Magenta (Default) **Orange *Wario **Default **Small Wario **Adventure Hat **WarioWare *Waluigi **Default **Luigi Scheme (Green with Blue Overalls) *Boo **Default **Red Boo **Dark Boo *Dry Bones **Default **Dark Bones *Hammer Bro. **Default **Fire Bro. **Sledge Bro. *Blooper **Default **Gooper Blooper Scheme *Koopa **Green Shell (Default) **Red Shell **Blue Shell **Yellow Shell **Red Paratroopa **Green Paratroopa **Blue Paratroopa **Yellow Paratroopa *Shy Guy **Red (Default) **Blue **Green **Yellow **Fly Guy *Kamek **Default **Classic (Pink Robes) *Toady **Red (Default) **Purple **Green *Goomboss **Default **Red Eyes *Goomba **Brown (Default) **Red **Goombo **Paragoomba **Red Paragoomba **Para-Goombo *Boomerang Bro. **Default **Ice Bro. *Cheep-Cheep **Default **Deep-Cheep (Green) **Gold Cheep (Gold) *Koopa Kid **Default **Green (GK Kid) **Blue (BK Kid) **Red (RK Kid) *Bowser Jr. **Red Mask (Default) **White Mask (Baby Bowser) **Blue Mask (Shadow Mario Mask) *Baby Mario **Default **Green (Baby Luigi) **Yellow (Baby Wario) **Purple (Baby Waluigi) *Baby Peach **Default **Orange (Baby Daisy) **Cyan (Baby Rosalina) Items Buddies *Flutter **Flutter escorts you to the Star. *Tweester **Tweester randomizes everyone's positions on the board. *Bandit **Bandit steals someone else's items. *Chain Chomp **Chain Chomp steals either 20 Coins or 1 Star, depending on how much you can afford. *Whomp **Whomp blocks someone's path, charging them 20 Coins (which go to you) *Dixie Kong **Dixie will replace someone's Stars with bananas, which are useless. *Star Bunny **Star Bunny will turn 5 of your Coins into a Star. *Baby Yoshi **Baby Yoshi will eat someone's Coins. Candies *Springo Candy **You're launched to someone else's space. *Cashzap Candy **A lightning bolt destroys half of someone else's coins. *Bitsize Candy **You become an 8-Bit version of yourself, allowing you to double coins/items you collect. Dice Blocks *Twice Block **You get two dice blocks. *Thrice Block **You get three dice blocks. *0-1 Dice Block **Your dice block can only roll a 0-1. *1-10 Dice Block **Your dice block can roll 1-10. *Slow Dice Block **Your dice block moves very slowly. Mushrooms *Mini Mushroom **You shrink, allowing you to go down certain paths. *Mega Mushroom **You grow, allowing you to skip obstacles. Character Specific *Fireball **A fireball charges 10 spaces forwards, hopefully hitting someone. It can only be used by Mario and Luigi. *Flower **A path is created out of flowers. Each flower gives you 5 coins, and it allows you to skip obstacles. It can only be used by Peach and Daisy. *Egg **An egg rolls 10 spaces forwards, hopefully hitting someone. If it does hit someone, it will give you an item. It can only be used by Yoshi and Birdo. *Triple Mushroom **An extra dice block is added, like the twice candy, but this time, you can have 3 turns in a row. It can only be used by Toad and Toadette. *Coin **You get 20 extra coins. It can only be used by Wario and Waluigi. *Red Boo **A Red Boo will destroy an opponent's Star, or 20 Coins if they don't have a Star. It can only be used by Boo and Dry Bones. *Hammer/Boomerang **A hammer/boomerang will fly completely around the board, smashing into anyone and stealing 2 coins from them. It can only be used by Hammer Bro. and Boomerang Bro. *Flood **A flood will occur, destroying 2 coins from every opponent. It can only be used by Blooper and Cheep-Cheep. *Super Mini Mushroom **You will shrink like with the normal Mini Mushroom, but this time get to roll a 1-10 Dice Block, allowing you to go further. It can only be used by Koopa and Shy Guy. *Magic Orb **Same as from MP7, but is used by Kamek and Toady. Oddly, Kamek, Toady, Boomerang Bro. and Cheep-Cheep are the only unlockable characters with special items. Modes Party Mode The classic Party Mode of the game. Its host is Toadsworth. Minigame Mode Everyone knows Minigame Mode! Its host is E. Gadd. Carnival Mode Carnival Mode is a new mode with extra minigames. It's basically Extra Zone from MP8. Its host is Tumble. Story Mode See "Party Adventure" section below. Boards *Name - Type *Party Island - Island *King Boo's Castle - Horror *Whompville - City, Factory *E. Gadd's Lab - Factory *DK Island - Jungle *Diamond City - City *Toad Road - Forest *Tasty Town - Cake, City *Kamek's Library - Library *Music Park - Music, Park *Rainbow Island - Cloudy Sky, Castle *Star World - Space *Deep-Cheep Ocean - Underwater *Goomba's Casino - Casino *Pyramid World - Desert *Deep Mine - Cavern, Volcanic *Bowser's Cavern - Cavern, Volcanic Party Adventure The Story Mode of the game! Story Mario is exhausted from his last battle with Bowser. He and Luigi are on their way home from this adventure, and Luigi decides to run ahead. When Mario finally arrives at their house, he discovers that his friends have set up his 45th birthday party! Mario opens his present, which is revealed to be the Star Stamps. Bowser then appears with Jr. and Koopa Kid, who are upset that they weren't invited. They steal the Star Stamps and toss them away- however, everyone wants to collect them all in order to be the Superstar, so they challenge each other on each board. But at the end, they dicided to invite Bowser, Bowser Jr and Koopa Kid. Then they celebrated Mario's 45th brithday. Star Stamps *Mario - Hero *Luigi - Courage *Peach - Love *Daisy - Wit *Yoshi - Kind *Birdo - Beauty *Toad - Helpful *Toadette - Hope *Wario - Strong *Waluigi - Mischief *Boo - Scary *Dry Bones - Cruel *Hammer Bro. - Persistant *Blooper - Skill *Koopa - Cute *Shy Guy - Tricky *Final Rival (see below) - Evil Baby Luigi will take the Star Stamp of whoever the player picks. Gameplay On each board you challenge a playable character for their Star Stamp- if you win, you then battle the boss. *Board - Rival - Boss *Party Island - Shy Guy - Lakitu *King Boo's Castle - Boo - King Boo *Whompville - Dry Bones - Dry Bowser *E. Gadd's Lab - Daisy - King Boo *DK Island - Hammer Bro. - DK *Diamond City - Wario - Captain Syrup *Toad Road - Toad - Wiggler *Tasty Town - Peach - Chain Chomp *Kamek's Library - Birdo - Magikoopa *Music Park - Toadette - Spike *Pyramid World - Yoshi - Big Bob-Omb *Star World - Luigi - Rosalina *Deep-Cheep Ocean - Blooper - Big Bertha *Goomba's Casino - Koopa - Goomboss *Deep Mine - Waluigi - Podoboss *Rainbow Castle - Mario - Fwoosh King *Bowser's Cavern - See below. - Bowser On Bowser's Cavern, you are challenged by a different person depending on how many times you've beaten story. On the first time, you are challenged by Kamek and Toady, unlocking them. Next, you are challenged by Goomba and Goomboss, unlocking them. Next, you are challenged by Boomerang Bro. and Cheep-Cheep, unlocking them. Next, you are challenged by Bowser Jr. and Koopa Kid, unlocking them. However, since BJ and KK aren't availible in Story Mode, you are challenged by them everytime you play it from there on out. The fifth time you play, you unlock the Babies, but you don't get challenged by them. Boss Minigames *Lakitu - Spiny Time **Lakitu throws Spinies at the hero, who must dodge them in order to survive. At some points, Lakitu throws rocks, which, if they don't hit the hero, will stay on the ground, allowing the hero to throw them back up at Lakitu. Doing this five times will kill him. **Move - Control Disc - Grab - A - Throw - Up on Disc + A *King Boo (1) - Freakoin **King Boo disguises himself as a Coin, with a real Coin next to him. The two Coins are shuffled and your character must grab the real Coin. Doing so will increase his/her power, allowing them to attack King Boo. Doing this three times will kill him. Note that on the third time, two Red Boos will also disguise themselves as Coins, making it harder. Picking King Boo/Red Boo will result in you getting damaged. **Pick Coin - Control Disc L/R, A *Dry Bowser - Boney Brawl **Your hero gets a Hammer Suit, allowing you to throw hammers. Between you and Dry Bowser is a lava pit. Dry Bowser will walk back and forth on his platform, throwing bones at you, while you have to try to hit him with a hammer. Hitting him five times will kill him. **Move - Control Disc L/R - Throw Hammer - A *King Boo (2) - Freakstar **King Boo and three Red Boos disguise themselves as Stars, next to a real Star. They're shuffled, and you must pick the real Star, allowing you to attack King Boo. Doing this three times will kill him. Note that on the third time, two more Red Boos join King Boo and the three originals, making it even harder. Picking King Boo/Red Boo will result in you getting damaged. **Pick Star - Control Disc L/R, A *DK - Banana Blast **DK will place 50 bananas- 10 of them being banana bunches (of three)- around a temple. He will then set his record (which is 52) at the top of the screen, then the time, and then you will be placed in a barrel cannon. The point is to collect 53 or more bananas before time runs out. **Fire Barrel Cannon - A *Captain Syrup - Coin Collection **It's pretty much the same as Banana Blast, except Syrup places 100 coins- 10 of them being Red Coins, which give you three- around a pirate ship. Her record is 92, and you have to collect 93 before time runs out. **Fire Barrel Cannon - A *Wiggler - Wiggler Bounce **A large Squiggler will enter the field and your character will bounce on all four of its segments. It will then flee, being replaced by another as the game starts. The point is to press the correct string of buttons to bounce on each segment of the Squiggler/Wigglers. Squiggler has four segments, Wiggler has 8 segments, and Angry Wiggler has 16 segments. Once you do all three of these, you win. **Buttons - A, B, X, Y, Control Disc L/R/U/D *Chain Chomp - Feed the Chomp **Chain Chomp will eat a couple of minecarts, before dropping your character on one of them. There are different tracks, which you can choose between. One (two or three after awhile) of these tracks leads to Chain Chomp's mouth. If you get eaten, you lose 1 of your 5 hearts. The tracks that don't lead to Chain Chomp lead to a cannon, which you will fire at him. This will cause him to lose 1 of his 10 hearts. On the first turn, there are 5 tracks with one leading to Chomp. Second, 5 with 1. Third, 7 with 1. Fourth, 10 with 2. Fifth, 10 with 3. After the fifth turn, they repeat. **Pick Track - Control Disc L/R *Magikoopa - Book Bash **Same as MPDS' Book Bash. **Move - Control Disc - Fire Ink - A *Spike - Spike's Strike **Spike will toss a spiked ball at you, which you dodge. The minigame then starts, with him throwing a spiked ball down four of the five paths. You must get to the fifth path before the spiked balls block you in. Once there, you will automatically throw a rock at Spike, damaging him. Doing this 5 times will defeat him. **Move - Control Disc L/R *Big Bob-Omb - Do the Bomb **Big Bob-Omb will begin to juggle Bob-Ombs. Your character must use his spatula to grab one of the Bob-Ombs, allowing him to throw it at Big Bob-Omb, hopefully hitting one of the bombs he's juggling. If you miss one of the juggling bombs, he will simply catch it and continue juggling. **Move - Control Disc L/R - Stick Out Spatula - A - Throw Bob-Omb - B *Rosalina - Luma Food **A Luma will eat a Star Bit and the minigame will start. Several Star Bits will fill the stage. The point is to collect the Star Bits and feed your Luma with them. Whoever feeds their Luma most wins. **Grab Star Bits - Tap with Stylus *Big Bertha - Cheap Chomping **Your character will be walking on a bridge when suddenly Big Bertha tries to eat them. You will have to run from the giant fish until you reach the end of the bridge, where you will have to throw Poison Mushrooms at her to poison her. She will then chase you the opposite direction on the bridge, until you reach the end, where you must feed her another Poison Mushroom. She chases you once more until she's finally poisoned. **Move - Control Disc L/R - Aim/Throw Mushroom - Control Disc, A - Jump - A *Goomboss - Super Squishing **Goomboss will send a swarm of Paragoombas after you. You must jump on the Paragoombas to get higher. Once you get to the top platform. you must jump onto Goomboss' head, since you are now high enough to do so. You must repeat this three times to defeat him. **Jump - A *Podoboss - Podo-Bounce **Podoboss will send out several Podoboos to attack you. You have to get to a Bullet Bill Blaster while it's aimed at Podoboss to shoot him, damaging him. Unlike the other bosses, Podoboss has health. There's usually a golden blaster somewhere nearby, and it will do more damage. This battle is very similar to Sock It to Lakitu. **Move - Control Disc - Use Blaster - A *Fwoosh King - Over the Rainbow **The point of the minigame is to run over the entire rainbow, while avoiding Fwoosh King's Fwooshes. Once you reach the end of the rainbow, you get a Cloud Flower. Using this, you must get to Fwoosh King's head and stomp on it. This will defeat him. **Move - Control Disc U/D - Create Cloud - A *Bowser - Final Brawl **Bowser will start out at his normal size. He will breathe fireballs at you and you have to get him to blow up a Bob-Omb to damage him. At this point, he will grow slightly to Giant Bowser (from Melee) size. Once he's damaged again, he becomes Giga Bowser (from Melee) size. One he's damaged again, he becomes Giga Bowser (from Brawl) size. Once he's damaged again, he becomes Giant Bowser (from SMG2) size. Finally, he will be defeated. **Move - Control Disc - Grab Bob-Omb - A - Drop Bob-Omb - A Gameplay Same as MP5. Gallery Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Party Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games